Doug Lawrence
|maiden names = Mr. Lawrence |occupation = Comedian Voice actor Writer Storyboard artist Animation writer Director |voices = Filburt Turtle Peter Wolfe Maitre D' |years active = 1992-present |other works = The Ren & Stimpy Show SpongeBob SquarePants Camp Lazlo Mighty Magiswords }} Doug "Mr." Lawrence (born Douglas Lawrence Osowski on January 1, 1969) is animation director, writer and voice actor. He provided the voices of some of the characters such as Filburt and Peter from Rocko's Modern Life, in addition to serving as director and writer from seasons 1 to 3. Biography Prior to Rocko, Lawrence was a stand-up comedian in his native New Jersey. According to Martin Olson, Lawrence had no previous experience in animation before working on Rocko's Modern Life, with Doug showing Joe Murray his drawings, paintings and mentioning his background as a stand-up comic as a form of resume. Despite his inexperience, Murray liked Lawrence's style and he was hired as a director for the series.Kiczuk Trainor, Lisa (February 27, 1999). Martin Olson Interview, retrieved November 19, 2019. When auditions were held to cast the characters, Lawrence took a shot as Filburt and was cast in the role, with Murray remarking "I didn't expect Doug Lawrence's east coast nasel sic to be so perfect for Filburt."Kiczuk Trainor, Lisa (September 17, 1997). Joe Murray Interview, retrieved November 19, 2019. Following the third season, he no longer directed or wrote episodes, but continued providing Filburt's voice. After Rocko Lawrence has had a successful career since Rocko ended production. He has voiced Plankton, Potty the Parrot (since season 10), the Realistic Fish Head, and others on SpongeBob SquarePants, in addition to writing for the show and becoming its story editor as of the tenth season. Doug portrayed Edward T. Platypus, Nurse Leslie, Dave, and Ping-Pong on Joe Murray's later series Camp Lazlo. He served as story editor and writer of Mighty Magiswords for its early episodes and provides the voices of Ralphio and Helmut. Portrayals * Filburt Shellbach * Peter Wolfe * Filburt and Paula' children (adult) * The Hopping Hessian * Mr. Bull Episodes he directed and wrote NOTE: In season 2 and 3 as well as Sand in Your Navel, he did storyboards. Also, all episodes from seasons 2 and 3 are with Robert McNally-Scull. Season 1 * Leap Frogs (with Robert McNally-Scull) * Dirty Dog (with Dan Povenmire) * Skid Marks (Robert McNally-Scull) * Canned (Robert McNally-Scull) * Sand in Your Navel (storyboarded) (with Roger Chiasson) * Rinse & Spit (with Robert McNally-Scull) * Who's For Dinner? (with Dan Povenmire) Season 2 * I Have No Son (with Stephen Hillenburg and Mark O'Hare) * She's the Toad * Down the Hatch * Rocko's Modern Christmas (also story with Martin Olson, Joe Murray, Tim Hill and Robert McNally-Scull) * Kiss Me I'm Foreign Season 3 * Bye Bye, Birdie * Sugar Frosted Frights * Camera Shy * Nothing To Sneeze At * Speaking Terms * The Big Question / The Big Answer Specials * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Lawrence is neither married nor related to fellow SpongeBob SquarePants voice actor Carolyn Lawrence. External links * References Category:Real Life People Category:Crew Members Category:Storyboard artists Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Voice actors Category:D Category:A to Z